


Grande Priorite

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Разве Киллуа вообще мог предположить, что их с Гоном дороги так неожиданно пересекутся? Да и тем более на Небесной Арене.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> постканон, игрушки, фантазии по гонсану.  
> по мотивам безжалостно вброшенного видео (осторожно вибратор):   
> https://youtu.be/iAoKXImXUf8
> 
> *Grande Priorité (франц.) - «первостепенная важность».

Они столкнулись у стойки регистрации боев, да так и замерли друг напротив друга, не в силах сказать хотя бы одного слова в знак приветствия, ни капли не реагируя на удивленные возгласы девушки по ту сторону стекла. 

Уголки губ Гона сами дрогнули, поползли вверх, а на лице замерло такое странное выражение, как будто он и вовсе разучился улыбаться. Киллуа это показалось настолько смешным и странным, что он сразу перестал думать о том, как глупо наверное смотрится сейчас. 

Все это до чертиков напоминало среднестатистическую мыльную оперу, которой они с Аллукой вдоволь насмотрелись на местных каналах, пока еще были вместе. Но разве Киллуа вообще мог предположить, что их с Гоном дороги так неожиданно пересекутся? Да и тем более на Небесной Арене – навряд ли кто-то вообще заранее планировал здесь оказаться. По крайней мере, уж точно не Киллуа.

Ручка хрустнула в руке, и Киллуа, вздрогнув, поспешно разжал пальцы. 

– Так, значит, ты все же вернул себе нэн, – пробормотал он скорее себе, чем Гону.

Тот лишь застенчиво улыбнулся, точно стыдясь самого факта, что первым делом после мучительно долгого восстановления пришел размяться именно сюда. И что это Киллуа, а не кто-то другой из старых знакомых, встреченных здесь, поймал Гона за подобным делом.

– Как видишь, – наконец уклончиво ответил он и снова замолк, покачиваясь с мыска на пятку. 

Гон изменился за прошедшие несколько лет, так сильно, что Киллуа не сумел понять, рад ли он такой перемене в некогда лучшем друге или нет: Гон стал намного выше, раздался в плечах, могучих, широких. Лицо же его полностью утратило детскую припухлость, резко очертило подбородок и скулы. Гон больше не походил на того коренастого подростка, каким его запомнил Киллуа и всеми силами старался сохранить этот образ в своей голове, боясь, что однажды не сможет вспомнить даже то, какими были глаза Гона – совсем темными и теплыми, как истершаяся от времени древесина, или же светлыми, яркими, точно только что собранный цветочный мед.

Теперь же Киллуа и сомневаться было нечему – первая неловкость прошла, и Гон снова смотрел на него так открыто и радостно, что оставалось только гадать, откуда он черпал выдержку и силы держаться на месте, а не кинуться вперед, прямо на Киллуа, с пылкими объятиями. 

Хотя нет, видимо Киллуа его все-таки немного переоценил – вон как подрагивали в нетерпении ладони, готовые каждую минуту сжать в кулаки смуглые пальцы.

– Вижу, – едва сдерживая смех, произнес он. И сам подался вперед к Гону, как мечтал сделать при встрече уже долгое-долгое время.

Кто же мог подумать, что ради этого придется столько ждать!

 

Они долго сидели в номере Киллуа, пили притащенное Гоном спиртное, сладкое, оседающее на языке чем-то фруктовым, и говорили о прошлом, вспоминали, как весело, а порой и страшно тогда было. А иногда – упоминали о том, что им не удалось увидеть лично. 

Гон со смущением рассказывал об успехах в учебе, о Китовом острове, о своих родных и маленьком доме на самой вершине холма, и голос его в тот миг становился настолько теплым, что еще толком не привыкшему к чьему-то обществу Киллуа было даже немного завидно. О своем-то доме он так говорить никак не мог. Да и не возвращался туда ни разу, пообещал же и Аллуке, и самому себе, что окажется сильнее традиций проклятой семьи Золдик, традиций, опутавших его так крепко по рукам и ногам.

Киллуа не вернулся туда, даже когда туго стало с деньгами и пришлось думать о том, а как, собственно, быть дальше. Их с Аллукой путешествие и так было слишком долгим, а потому – дорогим, особенно по меркам всколыхнувшихся цен. Оно полностью истощило все имеющиеся резервы Киллуа, но использовать то, что с такой щедростью предлагала ему семья, не позволила бы гордость.

Благо, у него еще оставались связи, способные обеспечить новые документы – помнится, когда-то сам Киллуа отказался от дальнейшего участия в боях на Небесной Арене, возможно, весьма поспешно. Теперь же ничто не мешало ему подать заявку на другое имя, по крайней мере сделать попытку, кто мог знать, как вообще лягут карты.

Но они легли весьма удачно для Киллуа. Кто бы мог подумать, что организаторы боев ухватятся за него, как за возможный приток посетителей – те, как оказалось, еще долго не могли забыть исчезнувших слишком стремительно молодых участников, – и с покорностью закроют глаза на поддельные бумаги. 

Разумеется, Киллуа не сказал Гону об этом ни единого слова. Да и тому это было совершенно не нужно слышать, гораздо больше его интересовали невиданные страны, которые Киллуа с Аллукой успели повидать, пока он томился на крошечном Китовом острове, изученном уже вдоль и поперек.

– Я рад, что встретил тебя снова, – не сдержал очередной улыбки Гон. И придвинувшись ближе, нежно погладил Киллуа по раскрытой ладони. – Ты ведь обязательно мне как-нибудь все-все-все покажешь. 

Киллуа не успел ничего ему сказать, ни в знак согласия, ни в знак возражения. Но и руки не отдернул, слишком приятным оказалось это прикосновение, такое теплое, настоящее, как никогда волнующее.

Гон не задержался надолго, но после его ухода, слишком поспешного, немного подозрительного даже, все смешалось у Киллуа в голове. Он долго смотрел в окно, на матово горящие огоньки вывесок распростершегося внизу города, а затем, резко задернув шторы, залпом допил оставшуюся на самом дне стакана пенящуюся жидкость. 

Присутствие Гона измотало настолько, что Киллуа даже не запомнил, как стягивал в полумраке порядком измятую одежду, как случайно сбросил на пол настольную лампу в попытке отвернуть от лица светящееся табло будильника. И как лежал потом с глупой улыбкой, засыпая и будто бы машинально поглаживая пальцами кожу, все еще сохранившую тепло чужих прикосновений. 

 

Сон, увиденный Киллуа в эту ночь, взволновал слишком сильно, да и наверняка не приснился просто так. 

В нем у Гона снова было сильное, массивное тело взрослого, обвитое стальными на вид и ощупь мышцами, бугрящимися под смуглой кожей так сильно, что даже она под их напором могла бы пойти мелкими трещинами, как пошла уже на спине ткань белой майки. 

В нем Гон снова убивал, размеренно и часто погружая огромные кулаки в хлюпающую плоть уже давно поверженного врага. А потом – поднимал на застывшего в испуге Киллуа тяжелый, темный взгляд и слизывал самым кончиком языка спекшуюся в уголке рта кровь, потемневшую до черноты. Свою или чужую, Киллуа не мог знать, спросить, просто раскрыть рта, как и не мог подойти ближе – стопы будто врастали в землю. Но от этого взгляда, от многообещающей мощи, которую внушал Гон, что-то внутри скручивалось жаром, растекалось вместе с кровью до того стремительно, что становилось тяжело дышать. 

И Киллуа всхлипывал, позорно и жалобно, оседая в чужих руках, сам подставлялся под широкие ладони, бесцеремонные, властные, обжигающие каждым лишним касанием. А потом – послушно подставлял рот, трогал языком плотно сомкнутые губы Гона, как наяву ощущая привкус крови, той самой, Гона, с другой бы Киллуа ни за что не перепутал бы. 

Но какая жалость, что эти сны почти никогда не длились слишком долго.

 

Киллуа проснулся разбитым, распаленным, возбужденным до такой степени, что на белье, оттянутом поднявшимся членом, уже успело расплыться небольшое влажное пятнышко. 

В комнате стояла тишина, настолько чистая, что частое дыхание Киллуа заглушило даже едва слышное тиканье часов. Он перекатился на бок, все еще не решаясь разомкнуть веки и спугнуть оставшиеся ощущения от сна, мучительно медленно скользнул рукой под одеяло. Обвел пальцами напряженные соски, маленькие, твердые, как крошечные белые пуговки по краю наволочки, повел ниже, слегка надавив на часто вздымающийся живот. И только затем, оттянув резинку, крепко обхватил член всей ладонью, провел до самого основания, не сдержав довольного вздоха.

Будь это Гон, то он навряд ли бы церемонился с Киллуа, навряд ли бы нежничал и тянул до последнего. Киллуа все еще мог представить вместо своей ладони его, такую большую, с крепкими темными шершавыми пальцами, меж которыми едва было бы видно светлую головку. Но от одной только этой фантазии стало дурно, и Киллуа застонал в голос, больше не в силах сдерживаться. 

Он резко подтянул к себе ноги, спуская трусы до самых щиколоток, а затем – потянулся рукой к соседней подушке, туда, где он обычно прятал смазку и…

Рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. Киллуа прекрасно помнил, почему решил приобрести для себя подобные игрушки – пальцев в какой-то момент стало попросту недостаточно для полного удовлетворения. Киллуа раз за разом думал о том, как сильно всегда в его снах выпирала вперед ширинка на шортах Гона, о том, как сильно Гон наверняка увеличился в размерах и там, и невольно скулил в блаженстве, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и толкаясь в себя пальцами все сильнее, все яростнее. 

Киллуа размахнулся, купил для себя один из самых больших членов, что были в продаже, а потом изошелся сомнениями, а сможет ли вместить в себя что-то подобное – его пальцы с трудом смыкались вокруг широкого, черного основания силиконового дилдо. Но любопытство толкало вперед не хуже возбуждения.

Киллуа помнил, каким ошеломительным был оргазм, помнил, как громко стонал, чувствуя себя как никогда заполненным, раскрытым, беспомощным перед реакциями собственного тела. И как лежал потом, не в силах свести ноги, счастливый оттого, что наконец-то нашел верный способ удовлетворить все свои желания. Но каким же это было заблуждением. 

Киллуа не сразу понял то, что даже настолько качественные игрушки никак не смогли бы ему помочь восполнить нехватку настоящих, человеческих прикосновений. И присутствия самого Гона. 

Может быть, поэтому в этот раз все было с самого начала не так. Сон все еще стоял перед глазами, манящий, соблазняющий, но мысли Киллуа были где-то далеко. Он медленно раскатывал по прохладному силикону смазку, бегло коснулся себя скользкими пальцами там, внизу, прежде чем приставить к судорожно сжимающемуся анусу широкую головку и протолкнуть ее вовнутрь. А потом, охнув, резко вскинул бедра вверх. 

Видения из сна расплылись, как расплывается рисунок красками на бумаге, если пролить на него воду. Но зато вспомнилось кое-что другое: глаза Гона, блестящие в полумраке комнаты, его ласковый голос, быстрый, часто срывающийся на шепот. И горячее дыхание, так близко, что кожа Киллуа покрывалась мурашками – он, стесняясь, отодвигался все дальше, а Гон, смеясь, через несколько секунд снова оказывался рядом. И продолжал подливать Киллуа вкусной, дешевой выпивки, напоминающей больше фруктовую газировку, чем алкоголь. 

Если бы Гон и в самом деле был сейчас здесь, если бы захотел трахнуть Киллуа, то наверняка вел себя также бесстыже, напористо. Опрокинул Киллуа на измятый матрас и, не скупясь на долгие ласки, резко толкнулся как можно глубже, только поняв, как тщательно он разработан, будто бы специально для него, для Гона. 

Рука шевельнулась сама собой, и Киллуа всхлипнул на выдохе, ощутив, как глубоко погрузился в его тело искусственный член, как растянул до предела, так больно и сладко, что Киллуа смог бы кончить, даже не притрагиваясь к собственному члену. 

Гон в его голове повел бы себя именно так – только теперь склонился в издевательски нежной ласке – медленной, мучительно медленной! – и обвел языком распахнутые губы Киллуа, задыхающегося от возбуждения и жара.

– Все хорошо? – поинтересовался он, и от подобного самодовольства Киллуа только плотнее сомкнул веки. А затем, охнув, резко раскрыл глаза. 

Слишком реально сейчас прозвучал голос Гона, слишком отчетливо, как если бы он сейчас находился здесь, а не где-то в бесплотных фантазиях Киллуа. 

– Киллуа, – снова окликнули его откуда-то со стороны. А затем – громко скрипнула балконная дверь, теперь уже, судя по всему, закрываясь.

Гон медленно выступил вперед, опустился на краешек кровати и посмотрел Киллуа в лицо таким знакомым темным взглядом, тлеющим, будто угли в жаровне, что тот едва сумел сдержать стон. Дрожь змеей скользнула по позвоночнику до самого копчика, и Киллуа поерзал, в судорожной попыткой свести разъезжающиеся колени – до чего странный у него наверное вид, с этим ярко горящим от стыда лицом, судорожным, частым дыханием, явственно заметными ногами, широко раздвинутыми под тонким одеялом. Странный и пошлый, любой бы, даже Гон, сможет догадаться, чем именно Киллуа занимался, не удивительно, что Гон сейчас настолько разозлен и сказать ничего поэтому не может. Ничего, совсем ниче…

– Киллуа… – выдохнул Гон заискивающе низким голосом. И, протянув руку, скользнул ею под одеяло, нежно погладив покрывшуюся испариной кожу на щиколотке. – Пожалуйста, Киллуа. Дай мне посмотреть.

Капля пота скользнула вниз по виску, и Киллуа тяжело сглотнул, один раз, второй, слишком вязкой во рту показалась слюна. Гон не был зол, Гон просил его о таком, что думать было тяжело, стыдно, а представлять – еще тяжелее. Может быть, поэтому, когда Гон резко потянул одеяло на себя, Киллуа не стал сопротивляться. Так и замер, откинувшись на подушки, пока Гон, шумно пыхтя, устраивался меж его разведенных ног. 

– Вот как, – сквозь бешеный стук сердца в ушах Киллуа и не расслышал толком слов Гона. Но вскинулся, готовый ответить чем-то таким же едким, приподнялся на локтях и замер, поймав взгляд Гона. Тот усмехнулся, широко и довольно, а затем, легко обхватив пальцами дрожащее от сокращения мышц основание игрушки, легко подтолкнул вперед, еще глубже погрузив в распаленное, изнывающее без должной ласки тело. 

Ощущения оказались настолько сильными, что Киллуа ослабел, вмиг растеряв свой боевой запал, ахнул, двинулся навстречу, едва ли не рухнув обратно. А Гон придвинулся ближе, ни на секунду не прекратив размашистых движений и не сводя с Киллуа возбужденно горящих глаз – подумать только, какое невероятное зрелище ему повезло наблюдать. 

Но кончить Киллуа он так и не позволил, резко остановился, а затем – потянул дилдо на себя, издевательски медленно, настолько, что Киллуа едва ли не взвыл в голос, до того болезненно ощущалась образовавшаяся внутри пустота. 

Он потянулся рукой к члену, обхватил пальцами, легко скользнув подушечками по влажной от стекающей смазке головке, но Гон перехватил его ладонь. Погладил, как сделал это всего несколько часов назад, поцеловал в тыльную сторону и шепнул, опалив дыханием кожу:

– Сейчас.

Это прозвучало так страстно и до того обещающе, что Киллуа застонал. И послушно ждал, часто жмуря заслезившиеся глаза, ждал, пока Гон не разденется, пока не стряхнет с себя футболку и штаны, мятые, домашние, в каких положено спать, а не залезать на балкон чужого номера! Но терпение окупилось, Гон не стал, не мог ждать еще больше. Резко потянул Киллуа к себе за щиколотки, приставил член к разработанному, еще не успевшему сойтись анусу, тотчас подался навстречу, загоняя внутрь всего в несколько слитных толчков. И тут же опустился на руках, прижался губами к виску Киллуа, бегло мазнул по носу, прежде чем, наконец, найти его губы и задвигаться, сильно и часто, что у замершего под ним в неподвижности Киллуа перед глазами заплясали черные точки. 

Киллуа замычал в поцелуй, дернулся несколько раз, подаваясь навстречу бедрами и всем телом, вцепился пальцами в плечи Гона, словно боясь, что он может исчезнуть точно так же, как исчезали наутро все воспоминания о снах. И кончил еще до того, как рука Гона успела коснуться его члена. 

Все оказалось намного лучше, чем вообще можно было себе вообразить. 

 

Когда все закончилось, Гон не захотел уходить. Он развалился на развороченной постели, лениво и довольно улыбаясь, и посматривал на Киллуа так хитро, будто все давно спланировав заранее.

– Наши номера оказались соседними, я спрашивал на регистрации, – похвастался он, стоило только Киллуа вообще раскрыть рот. – Я хотел зайти к тебе завтра, но… не утерпел.

– И поэтому решил через балкон? А не как все нормальные люди, – усмехнулся Киллуа и, не в силах даже рассердиться на такое своеволие, позволил Гону снова привлечь к себе. 

– Ты бы все равно не открыл, – веско ответил тот. – В конце концов, некоторые дела не терпят отлагательств. Правда, Киллуа? 

И улыбнулся до невозможности бесстыже, ущипнув Киллуа свободной рукой за бедро. А потом – втянул в долгий поцелуй, напористый и жадный, такой, какой Киллуа даже во сне уж точно не смог бы позабыть. Даже если бы очень сильно захотел.

В крошечном кусочке неба, едва заметном сквозь плотную ткань занавесок, медленно занималась заря.


End file.
